<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so, uh, fuck by skxlxton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784283">so, uh, fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skxlxton/pseuds/skxlxton'>skxlxton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, PWP, Roommates, Rough Sex, reader has female parts but no pronouns are used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skxlxton/pseuds/skxlxton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in heat. You aren't supposed to be in heat. Sans brings you medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so, uh, fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Please don't read if you have issues with breeding, slight objectification, rough sex, knotting, or anything like that.</p><p>-</p><p>if this is bad, i apologize. im high off my ass and this is what arose of it. not edited whatsoever so it may suck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heat. Sweat. Light. Too bright, too much. The heat swells, dampening from a mist to an ache all over your body. The sheets must be drenched. Your eyes struggle to push open, every movement threatening overload of this painful, weighted fever. Still, you do. It’s much brighter than normal, even though you logically know that the bright white beam in your heavy vision is just a ray from the sunrise. Your analog clock quietly pips on the change of the hour. 6 am. It’s a weekend, normally you’d sleep in until noon at the earliest. The heat burns incessantly, but the pain associated with seeing fades as your eyes adjust to the sickness and light.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You lie back, watching as your glow stars fade from their nighttime glow with the sunrise. The heat swells, and you close your eyes. It hurts, but you can bear it until it’s late enough to bother Sans to grab you cold medicine. He’s been your friend and roommate since you were introduced by Alphys during college, and when you both got kicked out of your places rooming seemed natural. The lazy asshole sleeps in until 2 on a good day. But it wouldn’t hurt to text, he always keeps his phone on silent anyways and your phone is still balanced precariously on your chest. No movement necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Y/N): hey, i'm not feeling great. whenever u get up can u grab me some flu medicine and water. ly &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to laying back. Eyes closed. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Your body is heavy, but you manage to shift your weight slightly and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Burning. <em>Ping!</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moan threatens to cross your lips before your hands fly up to cover your mouth, another agonizing movement. You’re sensitive. More than any other time you can ever remember. Every inch of skin buzzes, desperate for contact. As quickly as you can bear, your hand is sliding down to settle the agonizing want. Desperate rubbing, body thrashing under the sensitivity of the thing. Maybe five seconds pass before you’re coming undone, thrashing and struggling to contain moans. The heat doesn’t clear, you need more-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey, i brou- <em>jesus shit sorry fuck</em>.” You snap up, hand flying to behind your back. Sweat sticks hair to your bright red cheeks, and you know your eyes have been watering. Sans stands in your doorway, frozen in a mid-backout. Silence, the heat intensifying under your embarrassment. “are you in heat? jesus has that scent all night been you? what the fuck can you even have heats?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brain is fuzzy. Years of flirting between the skeleton standing in front of you flash before your eyes in a sort of final push over the edge of fever madness. He looks more attractive in his shitty Walmart sweatpants and disgusting coat than any person you’d ever seen before. It’s unbearable. His face, the blue blush and wide eyes. Slightly laughing, slightly confused, completely… lovable. Fuckable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans freezes. “what? i-i can’t. we should get you to alphys. you’re a human, you shouldn’t have heat." You say nothing, only deepening the puppy dog eyes you're shooting his way. "you don't know what you're asking for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>“Please.”</em> You beg. Your eyes meet his and his blush deepens to an impossibly dark blue. He stutters, coordination flying out the window as the blush spreads and bones rattle. “Please Sans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s practically vibrating, eyes darting between your partially exposed body, your eyes, and the floor “god shit don’t do that, you can’t do that to me.” Your gaze unwavers in its plea, and his eye lights go dark. “fuck babe. do you know how long i’ve wanted to hear you begging for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your back hits the mattress again, his hands on your shoulders. He hovers inches above your face, and you don’t waste any time diving into each other. Lips and a tongue you never knew existed dance with yours as he pins your wrists above your head. You moan as soon as he kisses your neck, and he chuckles quietly, milking your reactions with every touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slow clothing removal. Hands gliding over every inch of you slowly as you write. His fingers twisting your nipples as you cry out in ecstasy, everything spiraling you further down into the heat. After seemingly forever of light touches and breathy, begging noises he finally leans over you again, lower. Your desperate eyes meet his smug pair, smiling up at you before crashing onto your clit. You’re screaming into the orgasm as he sucks it gently, arms curled around your thighs to pull you close. Your juices soak his face, and you could swear his eyelights are hearts as he watches you come undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses. “so you know nothing about heats? about alphas, betas, omegas, gammas, the like?” You shake your head as your hips desperately writhe while he chuckles, leaning on you to settle them. “so i’m what you’d refer to as an alpha. for magic users, alphas typically are supposed to mean power and charisma and shit. not that i believe that.” His tongue wantonly glides across your clit and you gasp. “you, however, are somehow calling to me as an omega. maybe from spending so much time with me you absorbed enough magic to need a heat. that’s also probably why you’re an omega. not much magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses, finger lightly brushing your clit before pushing gently at your entrance. “or maybe your nature impacted your role. but you’re normally so fiesty… it’s always those ones, huh?” His finger curls at your g spot, and another slips in to join in rubbing at it. You can’t reply to his remarks between moans, and Sans playfully scoffs at you before smiling and letting his lips join his fingers. You’re coming again on his hand, and as soon as he’s backed away from the bed he’s moving faster than you’ve ever seen him move to get off his shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock is huge. You could see it when he got up straining under his sweatpants, but when the full thing stands in front of you, you can confidently guess it’s at least twelve inches. A very girthy twelve inches. He kneels on the end of the bed and pushes your legs above your head, smiling as you look down in horror at his monstrous cock. “biggest you’ve had?” He asks with a smirk, and you nod shyly. The heat puts submission and pleasure above all else, using it against you to drip in anticipation. The look in Sans’ eyes is that of predator at prey, and you melt under it. You can tell he’s restraining himself as he slowly slips the head of his cock against your pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses in and it's magic. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he rocks into you. Mind stuttering in pleasure, you can barely make out his closed eyes and concentrated face as he tries not to split you down the middle on his cock, his body double your size as he presses in as deep as he can. A small moan loaves his mouth, followed by a swear as you twitch around him, eyes opening to look into your own. He pauses and you find your body twitching incessantly on his own as he smirks at your discomfort through his own. Leaning over you, balls deep inside of you, he chuckles, and you look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like magic words. The chuckle fades scarily fast, and he repins your wrists, thrusting at a manic, frenzied pace. His cock is overwhelmingly huge, and you feel yourself coming undone again quickly as he slams deep inside your needy pussy. You squirm and cry out with your orgasm, making him growl and moan from the squeezing. “fuck, baby. how are you so fucking tight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His forehead is against yours as he thrusts, breaths hot between you two. You feel the tightness grow with every little swear he lets slip, and soon you’re screaming around him as he grasps your headboard to rail you through another orgasm. When you’re done and limp, he lays down beside you and sits up, rolling you on top of him cowgirl-style. You panic, weak thighs trembling “I-I don’t think I can ride you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans laughs slightly and moves his hands to support your hips, slamming you all the way down with a scream. “i never said you would be doing the work doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he’s holding you on his cock by your waist, lifting you up before slamming you back down. It’s back to the feral pace he’d previously set, pleasure consuming every millimeter of your body. He’s speeding up, meeting you in the middle as if you were nothing more than a fleshlight. You moan around him, and slowly feel something growing around the base of his dick. Grunting and moaning praises, he feels you tighten as your orgasm approaches. Just before your peak, he slams you face-down onto the bed, pulling up your ass and hips before slamming back into your pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand grasps the back of your hair, pulling you up and letting you gasp for air. Rough, primal thrusting, pulling your torso up against his so he can easily reach and rub your clit. You moan and he laughs, leaning over you and into your shoulder. “i’m gonna fucking breed you, baby. you want that? you want me to fucking knot you and knock you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! <em>Please</em>!” You’re coming. It’s bigger than any before, you can feel your soul thrumming alongside the orgasm. Sans pushes the thing you felt swelling earlier inside you, and you feel that if you weren’t in some crazy, magical-induced heat it may hurt. For now though, it pushes you over into another orgasm, and he moans and grunts loudly as he spills his seed. It’s a huge load, you can feel it as Sans rolls you both onto your sides. His bones rattle for a bit before he coughs, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry about the knotting thing. i, uh.. it’ll go away in around a half hour. you may be uncomfortable with how.. uh.. much.. there is. fuck,<em> look at you.</em>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You meet his gaze to see your stomach area slightly bulged and jump a little, making Sans wince. “What the hell, Sans? Already this much? It’s been less than five minutes!” Your stomach glows slowly, and you still feel full. But at the same time, you feel infinitely better. You’re still horny for sure, but you have enough sense to be scared about your slowly growing stomach and possible baby on the way. “So uh am I in danger? Can I really get pregnant from you?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“haha.. uh.. so…. fuck.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>